


like drunks we spin until we're sick

by stefonzolesky



Category: Movie 43 - Fandom, Segment: Veronica
Genre: F/M, Yes I'm sorry, yes i regret this, yes this movie was not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: “no,” neil says monotonously. “no, you’re not coming back.”





	like drunks we spin until we're sick

veronica loves neil, chipped nail polish and all.

yeah, neil is a dick, and yeah, neil is obsessed, and yeah, neil can just be hands down the fucking _worst_ sometimes, but veronica always comes back to him, no matter what.

she’s no less of a hot mess than he is, really. it’s not like they don’t suit each other. it’s just that everything becomes a game with neil, no matter how stupid. he’s competitive, he constantly complains, and he’s _obsessive._ veronica should have dumped him permanently _ages_ ago. and yet, she still hasn’t. she probably won’t.

 

neil works at the supermarket, and every time they break up, she finds herself there exactly four days later, checking out just so she can talk to him again. it’s an ebb and flow of insulting each other and making out over the conveyor belt on the counter.

“you need to stop coming back,” neil says. he’s laying on her bed, fixing the buttons on his stupid polo shirt in a frankly inconvenient way.

veronica frowns.

“you need to stop letting me.”

neil doesn't say anything. he stays back on the bed for longer than he anticipated.

  


next time, veronica finds herself swearing under her breath as her feet trample each other to get to the checkout counter. then, she swears not-so-much under her breath when she comes face to face with neil, a strong, “fuck!” flying out of her mouth.

“no,” neil says monotonously. “no, you’re not coming back.”

“have you killed veronica yet?” veronica sneers.

“she’s fine, veronica,” neil insists. “why, do you think i’m not capable of taking care of a dog?”

“i thought you might have killed her by now.” veronica shrugs. “it’s a fair assumption, is it not?”

neil doesn’t answer. his lips lock with hers over the counter.

“i’m not sorry,” she says, into his mouth.

“shut the fuck up,” his teeth catch on her lower lip. feedback from the mic below them screeches over the speakers.

veronica draws back. her nails tap rhythmically  on the counter, next to the register. she turns on her heel and leaves.

behind her, she can hear once of the customers tell neil, “follow her.” she can hear his footsteps. she speeds up.

there’s no getting rid of each other, but they never stop trying.

**Author's Note:**

> i did not enjoy movie 43 but this segment was far too compelling for me to not write about. i'm so sorry.


End file.
